utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
HORIZON
|font color = white |track color = #F2767F |CD name = Maji LOVE 2000% Idol Song: Ittoki Otoya |previous = SMILE MAGIC |next = SMILE MAGIC (off-vocal) |current track = HORIZON }} |font color = white |name = マジLOVE2000% アイドルソング 一十木 音也 HORIZON |image = |kanji name = HORIZON |romaji name = HORIZON |translation = HORIZON |type = Maji LOVE 2000% Idol Song |artist = Ittoki Otoya (Terashima Takuma) |lyrics = Agematsu Noriyasu |composition = Nakayama Masato |arrangement = Nakayama Masato}} The second track from [[Maji LOVE 2000% Idol Song: Ittoki Otoya|'Maji LOVE 2000% Idol Song: Ittoki Otoya']], sung by [[Ittoki Otoya|'Ittoki Otoya']], who is voiced by ''Terashima Takuma''. Lyrics English = With just three synchronized short stories, They’ve merged together, song & music, just now Shouting loud! In this world that barely harmonizes, A dream is dancing! Take effect! I want to send out this pure sound! More than any “rival,” I want to sing this high into the sky and into the distance! I’ve realized So that you can shine like yourself On that shining stage, “Believe in myself” There can be only one, so that’s why (so that’s why) Like that, my music (Growing, growing, grow up) Straightforward like I am (Growing, growing, grow up) Shine forth, my music (Growing, growing, grow up) Like the sun that shines directly at the ground Into the still unknown, still unseen future, By my own way, I think, I should go more Because of our mutual comradary, now I will not lose! Our bond is strong Although we’re tied together, It’s quite a “dilemma”… But even so, isn’t this chance exciting? As these feelings Resonating with all of existence, I want to convey my own melody! In the light of dawn, The horizon shines with the morning sun (morning sun) There is only one sunshine! (Growing, growing, grow up) With those feelings, (Growing, growing, grow up) I want to try living (Growing, growing, grow up) Even clumsily likened to a straight line “Believe in myself” There can be only one, so that’s why (so that’s why) In the light of dawn, The horizon shines with the morning sun (morning sun) So I want to run towards The shining world of Our great big dreams! “Believe in myself” With the singing of only one, Like that, my music (Growing, growing, grow up) Straightforward like I am (Growing, growing, grow up) Shine forth, my music (Growing, growing, grow up) Like the sun that shines directly at the groundRomaji & Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| Romaji = sanshousetsu no SHINKURO dakede tsunagariau　Song & Music, Just Now GIRIGIRI Shout Loud　HAMORI au sekai ni wa yume ga mau yo EFEKUTO kitte junsui na oto wo todoketai “RIVAL” yori mo tooku he to sora takaku utaitakute kidzuitanda kimi ga kimi rashii youni Shining Stage　kagayakeru no wa “Believe In Myself” ONRIIWAN wo motteru…dakara (dakara) rashiku are　My Music (Growing x2 Grow Up) massugu ore rashiku (Growing x2 Grow Up) hikariyuke　My Music (Growing x2 Grow Up) icchokusen no chihei ni hi wa sasu mada wakaranai　mada minu mirai jibun no te de　I Think, I Should Go More mitomeatta　nakama dakara koso ima maketaku wa nai KIZUNA wa tsuyoku ore tachi wo musubitsumugu kedo “DILEMMA” da yo ne… dakedo WAKUWAKU shinai? kawaru koto kanjou no mama ni sonzai no ZENBU hibike tsutaetai ore dake no MERODII yoake no Light HORAIZON ni teru asahi (asahi) hitotsu shika nai　Sunshine (Growing x2 Grow Up) sonna kanji ni sa (Growing x2 Grow Up) ikite mitainda (Growing x2 Grow Up) icchokusen de tatoe bukiyou demo “Believe In Myself” ONRIIWAN wo motteru…dakara (dakara) yoake no Light HORAIZON ni teru asahi (asahi) soshite egaku ookina ookina yume no Shining World　hashiritainda “Believe In Myself” ONRIIWAN no utagoe de rashiku are　My Music (Growing x2 Grow Up) massugu ore rashiku (Growing x2 Grow Up) hikariyuke　My Music (Growing x2 Grow Up) icchokusen no chihei ni hi wa sasu |-| Kanji = ３小説のシンクロだけで 繋がり合う　Song & Music, just now ギリギリShout loud　ハモリ合う世界には 夢が舞うよ エフェクト切って 純粋な音を届けたい 「RIVAL」よりも 遠くへと空高く歌いたくて 気づいたんだ 君が君らしいように shining stage　輝けるのは 「believe in myself」 オンリーワンを持ってる…だから(だから) らしくあれ　My music (Growing×2 Grow up) 真っ直ぐ俺らしく (Growing×2 Grow up) 光りゆけ　My music (Growing×2 Grow up) 一直線の地平に陽は射す まだわからない　まだ見ぬ未来 自分の手で　I think, I should go more 認め合った　仲間だからこそ今 負けたくはない キズナは強く 俺たちを結び紡ぐけど 「DILEMMA」だよね… だけどワクワクしない?変わる事 感情のままに 存在のゼンブ響け 伝えたい俺だけのメロディー 夜明けのLight ホライゾンに照る朝日(朝日) ひとつしか無い　Sunshine (Growing×2 Grow up) そんな感じにさ (Growing×2 Grow up) 生きてみたいんだ (Growing×2 Grow up) 一直線で例え不器用でも 「believe in my self」 オンリーワンを持ってる…だから(だから) 夜明けのLight ホライゾンに照る朝日(朝日) そして描く 大きな大きな夢の shining world　走りたいんだ 「believe in my self」 オンリーワンの歌声で らしくあれ　My music (Growing×2 Grow up) 真っ直ぐ俺らしく (Growing×2 Grow up) 光りゆけ　My music (Growing×2 Grow up) 一直線の地平に陽は射す歌詞タイム (Japanese) Videos |track name = HORIZON |file link = }} |track name = HORIZON (off vocal) |file link = }} Trivia *This song was used as an insert song for Ittoki Otoya's route in the game All Star After Secret. References Navigation |tint1 = #E93140}} Category:Maji LOVE 2000% Idol Song: Ittoki Otoya (songs) Category:Ittoki Otoya (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ All Star After Secret (songs)